Alternate City of Bones
by ELMtree87
Summary: What if Clary hadn't gone to the Pandemonium Club that night? Would she have ever meet Jace and the Lightwoods? Or would she have been captured by Valentine? This is my first fanfic please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanficion. So…yeah =) All the chapters are going to be different songs. This one is the general specific by band of horses.**

**FWI- I don't own the mortal instruments. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The General Specific**

Clarissa Fray woke up to see light seeping through her bedroom window. While attempting to wake up, she glanced around her room. The walls were a bright orange, but they could barely be seen under all of Clary's drawing. They ranged from quick sketches of flowers to detailed drawing of her best friend, Simon Lewis. The room was filled with mismatched furniture that she had collected over the nine years she had lived here.

Flashback

_ As she got off the school bus, seven year old Clary Fray was only worried about her hair. Earlier that day, Jimmy what-ever-his-name-is had poured glue down her bright, red curls. It was now greasy and smelled like paste. However as she approached her home, Jocelyn Fray, Clary's mother, was putting boxes into a rental car. "Mommy, what's going on?" she asked._

_ "Oh!" shrieked Jocelyn, "Clary, I want you to get in the car and close your eyes. Promise me you'll close 'em till I tell you to open up, 'kay baby." _

_ "Okay Mommy," said Clary as she claimed into the rental car. She closed her eyes and kept them close for what seemed like forever. Finally out of boredom she opened them. Through the windshield she saw Jocelyn dumping a liquid on their home, then her mother lite the house on fire. _

_ Clary gasped and quickly closed her eyes. By the time that Jocelyn told her to open them agian, Clary had convinced herself that she had seen wrong. Why would her mother lite their house on fire?_

_ After days of driving they arrived in New York City. Jocelyn pulled up to a tattered looking brownstone and said, "This is gonna be our new home, 'kay baby." _

_ Clary got out of the car and walked into the building. She walked over to the first door she saw. Inside was a room with bright orange walls. With a smile on her face, seven year old Clary yelled, "Mommy, I want this room_."

End Flashback

Clary pushed herself out of bed and walk into her bathroom. There she splashed some cold water in her face before running a brush through her elbow length, red hair. She then applied a light layer of makeup. She grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and pulled on a floral shirt. Clary then grabbed her phone and called Simon.

"Hello," said a deep voice on the other end.

"Hey Si!" squeaked Clary, "I was just wanting to see if you would hang out tonight. We could go to the Pandemonium or see a movie or something."

"Umm…Let's see a movie," said Simon.

"Okay," replied Clary, "So… what up with you?"

"I just finish band practice. Mark thinks he might be able to get us a gig at Pandemonium," said Simon.

"That's awesome! Then we could all go and I could cheer you on," Clary squealed.

"Well, I gotta go, so see you in a few hours?" said Simon.

"Okay, bye," she replied before hanging up her phone. Clary then walked into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of fruit loops. She then walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She did a quick fist-pump when she saw that _Gilmore Girls _reruns were on. Clary found herself crying when Dean realized that he couldn't compete with Rory's new collage friends.

All too soon, the doorbell rang and Simon walked in. He had light brown that was messy, but not in the sexy i-just-got-out-of-bed-way. He wore dorky, round, metal glasses and a gamers shirt that said 'Choose your Player' with a picture of a PlayStation controller underneath. He maybe a nerd, but he was Clary's nerd.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep,"

With that they left Clary's brownstone and walked down the street. "let's get some lunch before the movie," said Clary.

"Okay I heard there's this new place that has blood on the menu." To this, Clay tried and failed to raise one eyebrow. "It's true!" Said Simon, "You can choose A whether you want A positive or B negative, or whatever blood types there are. It's called Taki's and it somewhere over by Broadway."

"As appealing as an A-positive blood-shake sounds right now, I think I'll stick with good, old Mexican food," she said with an eye roll.

The pair soon reached Clary's favorite taco shack, Nacho Mama. They sat down at a booth in the back corner. Simon began flipping through the menu. Clary just looked around the restaurant. In at the bar there was a girl with pale blue skin an lime green hair, but the weirdest thing, was the large transparent wings that came out of her upper back. Clary was about to show Simon when she suddenly forgot what was weird.

She sighed and blanked out whatever Simon was saying about need to get a girlfriend. Soon they had finished their tacos and were headed towards the movie theater.

**A/N-**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. Please REVIEW, I need some feed back as to weither or not this is any good. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! I'd like to thank **_**Booky14addict **_**for reviewing. This chapter is about Jace and it's song is "None Shall Pass" by Aesop. **

**Also, I don't own the mortal instruments. **

Chapter 2:

None Shall Pass

Jace Wayland groaned as he woke up. He had had such a good dream. In it he was having dinner with this totally hot redhead. The weird thing was that he was enjoying it. Usually he spent more time making out with girls than talking to them. Actually, he was the pretty sure that the only true conversations he had had with a girl his age, were between him and his adoptive sister, Isabelle Lightwood.

_Well,_ he thought, _I am like the hottest guy alive; girls want to make out with me. And who am I to tell them no. _

Jace had curly, gold hair, tannish gold skin, eyes the color of goldish honey, and a body that had been toned by years of shadowhunter training. Jace Lightwood was the best shadowhunter under 18. He had yet to face a demon that stood a chase against him, and not even his fellow hunters could beat him. In the seven years he had lived with the Lightwoods, Isabelle, nor her older brother Alec, had managed to beat him.

He got up and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and a black t-shirt over his perfect ads. He left his room and walked down the halls of the institution. He couldn't get the red haired angel out of his mind until the smelled the air coming out of kitchen. Then the only thing Jace could think was, _Run for your lives! Izzy's trying to cook again!_

"I'll go get take out from Taki's" he called. There was now a toxic looking green smoke, emanating from the room.

"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Isabelle, "I SPENT MY MORNING MAKING YOU WAFFLES AND YOU WILL EAT THEM!"

"I would, but I have to think of my fans. If I died, they'd probably all commit suicide," Jace said back, with his classic smirk. With that he walked over to the training room. Jace grabbed his seraph blade out of his belt and charged at a dummy.

After a few hours of beating up the human shaped bundles of sticks, Jace realized just how hungry he was. So he took the institute's elevator and walked out on to the streets of New York. He was headed to the bet restaurant in the whole city. It was called Taki's and he pretty much lived off of their food.

Jace nodded to the ifrit that sat outside before walking into the shabby brick building. He turned on the Wayland charm when he saw Kaelie running to get his order. She was a faery of some sort, with long, blonde hair and blues eyes that had no pupils. She could get really annoying really fast, but she was hot and a good make out.

"Way hello Jace Lightwood," she said while running her long fingers down my arm, "What can I interest you in today?" This time she slowly checked out my body.

"The usually," I said with a smirk, "You know how I love it."

"Well it seems like the all of your order is waiting in the storage closet. Why don't you come with me to get it," Kaelie said with a flirty smile.

"Lead the way."

Fifty minutes later, Jace walk into the institute with lunch in his hands. "Thank the Angel!" yelled Alec Lightwood when he saw Jace.

"I know I hot, but I would have thought you would be used to it by now," said Jace.

At that, Alec turned bright red. "I…was umm…talking about ….the…um…food," he mumbled.

"Sure you were," said a smirking Jace.

"Tonight we are going to the Pandemonium. I got this new dress, it's long and white. As well as looking totally sexy on me," said Izzy. At this Jace stifled a laugh. Izzy had long charcoal black hair, dark brown eyes, was 5'8'' without her 7inch heels, and had an amazing body. She looked sexy in almost anything. Not that Jace ever saw her as more than a sister, though.

"I go," replied Jace.

"And that means I have to go too," said Alec. "If I didn't you two would probably get killed in ten minutes."

"As I any demon could take down this masterpiece," said Jace, while gesturing to his body.

A couple hours later Jace, Izzy, and Alec were at the entrance to the Pandemonium Club. It was packed with mundies, vampires, warlocks, faeries, werewolves, and of course demons. They were about to walk in when something caught Jace's eye.

This something was in the form of a girl. She had long, curly, red hair, a slender waist, and a nice ass. When she glanced in Jace's direction, he saw a pair of emerald green eyes.

Jace was so intrigued by this girl that he almost told Izzy and Alec to go on without him. _Get a grip, _thought Jace; _it's a Mundie for Angel's sake. _With that he followed hisadoptive siblings into the club.

It wasn't till that night that Jace relived that short, red haired girl he had seen was same girl from his dream. _Well, I'm just going to have to find this girl,_ thought Jace.

**A/N-**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this story. I don't really know for sure because only one person reviewed. So I decided I won't post the next chapter till I have at least 5 reviews. Next chapter is in Clary's POV again!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey! I know it's been a week. I was down in Cobo, Mexico. It was awesome. So here's chapter 3. Thanks to ****Crazy4MadHatter****, ****Lethal-Gumboot ... ****for reviewing. And thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, story alerts, or me as a favorite author. This chapter's song is "Welcome to the World" by Kevin Rudolf (feat. Kid CuDi). In case you don't know this, I don't own the mortal instruments. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

Chapter 3-

Welcome to the World

Clary Fray could only think about one thing. The night before, Simon and Clary had been walking past the Pandemonium Club after the movie. While walking past she had felt eyes on her. She had caught an extremely hot guy checking her out. He had gold hair, gold skin, and even gold eyes. Clary had almost gone over to flirt with him, but he was gone when she looked again.

With a sign Clary continued to draw. It was a sketch of the golden boy. It was pretty good considering she only had about a five second glance at the guy. It seemed like his angular face was forever embellished in her head.

_Brring! Brring! _"Hello," said Clary after answering her phone.

"Hello this is that guy you thought was cute. It seems I made a bad impression last night, based on that I left before we could even talk," said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Simon! Shut up!" replied an annoyed Clary.

"You know you love me," he replied. "Hey, I told Eric that I would go listen to his poetry reading. Wanna come?"

"No, Eric poetry sucks." It really did. Who says loins, ever? Eric apparently.

"Please."

"No way, no how. My mom grounded me because we got home from the movie so late," said Clary.

"Fine but you owe me. Next time you HAVE to come," Simon said, "bye."

After hanging up the phone, Clary went back to her drawing. Something still seemed off about it. After a few minutes she looked back at the page and saw that she had drawn angel wings on his back. She signed and closed her sketch pad.

Just then, Clary heard the door open and called, "Hey mom, that you?" There was no response. "Mom? Luke? Hello." Clary finally got up and walked into the entry way. There stood a black _thing. _

It was approximately the size of a large dog and had long, sharp claws. The_ thing's _skin was slightly transparent, so that you could see a black blood rushing through its veins. Where its eyes should have been were vacant black holes.

Clary screamed as it lunged toward her. Within seconds the _thing_ had her pinned to the ground and was practically drooling over her. "Can't kill, but smells so good. Valentine won't know," she heard it growl.

With another scream, Clary grabbed the only thing with in her reach, her cell phone, and shoved it down the _thing's _throat. It had what could only be described as a seizure before shooting a needle like thing into Clary's arm. Then, it disappeared.

Clary stared at the spot for a few seconds before her vision began to fade. The last thing she saw was a boy with white blonde hair and black eyes enter the room.

_She was standing on the shore of a lake. Hovering above the water was the golden boy. On his back were large, white angel wings. His eyes locked with hers and he signed, "My Clary."_

_ They continued to just look at each other till there was an explosion and the water around the golden angel began shot up towards the sky. Threw the veil of water, Clary could barely see the black-eyed boy flying towards her angel. From this man's back were large, leathery wings that had a dark red liquid dripping from their tips._

_ Clary watched as gold and black began to fight. The two colors swirled together and the world faded black._

Clary opened her emerald green eyes, only to quickly shut them due to the blinding light. She quickly noticed 4 things. First she was in an unfamiliar room. Secondly, she was handcuffed to a bedpost. Thirdly, she was wearing a white night gown. And finally, the boy with the black eyes was sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"Good," he said as he walked toward her. "You're awake." Clary just stared at him. The boy frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Clarissa, I must go inform Father of your awakening." With that the he left the room.

Clary was lying in a twin sized bed that had a steel headboard, to which she was changed. The walls of the small room were white. The only furniture was the bed, a chair, and a nightstand.

It wasn't till Clary noticed that she had an IV in her arm that she realized she was in some type of an infirmary. _Wow, _she thought, _I was attacked by a _thing, _knocked unconscious, only to wake up chained to a hospital bed, with a stranger in my room, waiting to go tell 'Father' that I was awake. _

After a few minutes the door opened again. In waked the boy. Behind him was a tall man who was obviously his father. They had the same pale blonde hair, dark eyes, and broad shoulders.

" Clarissa, we meet at last," said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Valentine Morgenstern. This is my son Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I am your father."

"My wh… what?"

**This chapter took FOREVER to write. It's also the longest one I've written by about a hundred words. Do you guys like the chapter length? Do you have any questions about the plot? Do you like how I'm switxhing back and forth between Jace and Clary's POVs? Do what any chapters in Isabelle's or Alec's POVs? Should I work Aline, Max, Maryse, and Imogen into the plot? **

**Also, I would love it if you would give me a funny line for Jace to say next chapter. It can be about anything. **

**TWO MORE DAYS TILL ****CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS****!**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's a new chapter. However first I'd like to apology for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I have in any of these chapters. I have dyslexia so it's sometimes hard to spot them. Also I'd like to thank FallanAngel19, ****C. Parmegiani****, Lethal-Gumboot, and Booky14addict for reviewing. **

** This chapter is based off the song "Haven't Meet You Yet" by Michael Bublé (I'm only using this song because it fits the storyline. I don't this song.)**

Chapter 4-

Haven't Meet You Yet

Jace Wayland walked into the weapons room to get some knives. Hodge, his tutor, had just told Jace, Izzy, and Alec that a mundie house hold had been attack by demons. _Hodge must be wrong, _he thought, _why would a demon target a mundane? _

"Jace, hurry up!" called Alec, "Hodge said that there was tons of activity at this apartment."

"I'm coming," he replied.

In fifteen minutes they were out the door and headed to a brownstone in Brooklyn. The building looked…shabby. The color was faded and the sidewalk was cracked. It even had a broken window on the second floor, although that may have been the demons.

"Well, let's get this over with," said Izzy as she opened the door.

The buildings inside was somewhat nice. It had rough hard wood floors and the walls were painted a light brown. On Jace's right was a door with a sign that read 'Fortunes'. It was obviously a fake fortune teller. The group of Shadowhunters continued past this door and went over to the stairs.

The next door they saw was open. This was the place they were looking for. Jace could feel it. He push open the door only to find a room that had been completely emptied, even the microwave was gone.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any demons here," said Jace. However, he still continued to look around the apartment. He soon came to the only closed door in the house. He quickly opened, only to see the one room that had not yet been emptied. It had bright orange wall that walks that were coved in sketches. However those weren't the reason he drew his seraph blade.

Standing in the center of the room was a forsaken. Its mace flew through the air, only missing him by inches. Jace lunged with his blade and dug it into its arm. "Wow, you really suck at this," he yelled as the mace missed him again. After a few minutes Jace was drawing an iratzes on his wrist.

He began to look around the room. From what he could tell, it belonged to a teenage girl who was a good artist. _The forsaken had been empting this room, but why? _He thought. After a while he decided that there was nothing of consequence in the room.

Or at least that's what he thought until he turned around. Lying on the ground by the dresser was picture frame. The glass was cracked, but he could still see a girl with bright, red hair and emerald green eyes grinning out at him. She was wearing a navy blue shirt that went well with her ivory skin and had barely any makeup. _Oh, Angel, _he thought, _she is beautiful. _

"I swear on the angel, I will find you," he said to the photo, "I will meet you." With that, he slipped the photo out of the frame and put in his pocket.

Jace walked out of the apartment in hopes to find Izzy and Alec. He hadn't been able to find them anywhere inside. He walked back down the stairs and saw them talking to a women who, he could only guess, was the fake fortune teller. No one had noticed him yet.

"But warlocks can't have children. Their sterile," said an exasperated Izzy.

"I was adopted," snapped the woman.

"That's great and all, but why don't you give us a reason not to turn you into the Clave," Jace said. Izzy and Alec jumped at the sound of my voice, but the woman just smiled.

"Because, Jace Wayland, I can tell you who took Clarissa and how to find her," she replied.

"Clarissa? We don't know a Clarissa," said a very confused Alec.

"But, he does," said the witch the witch look Jace. "He has a picture of her in his pocket." He pulled the picture out of his pocket and looked at the red haired girl. _Clarissa, _he thought, _I am in lo- wait. I haven't even meet her how can love her? _

"What's your information? I'll decided after I hear it if I'm going to turn you in," he replied.

"Why don't you come in," she replied. They walked into the 'Fortunes' shop. The inside was ridicules. Everything looked like mundies idea of magic. It even had some fake crystal balls. The woman led them over to a small parlor. "My name is Madame Dorothea. My mother adopted me when-"

"I could really care less about you. Get to the part about Clarissa," Jace said.

"Very well, almost sixteen years ago Jocelyn showed up at my door. We talked and I agreed to let her stay in the building. You see, she wanted to be able to escape quickly if necessary. She also brought her daughter Clarissa. The person, who now has Clarissa, is the same person who Jocelyn ran from all those years ago. Valentine Morgenstern," said Dorothea.

"Valentine!" Jace said with a laugh. "He's been dead for sixteen years. And why would he want a Mundie, for angel's sake?"

"Becauses, Clarissa is not a Mundie. She is his ex-wife's daughter," said Dorothea.

Jace was surprised. That was something that didn't happen very often. _Clarissa, my Clarissa could berelated to him in any way he was evil. She couldn't be. _He was lying. There was no possible way to know if she was evil. _But Dorothea never said she was his daughter. _

"And you expect us to believe that," said Alec, you had been very quiet throughout this whole exchange.

"Yes, I do. I also suggest that you talked to Luke Garraway. He can tell you more about this. Just tell him that Dorothea sent you to help find them," She said. "Now, I will have to ask you to leave." With that she threw a curtain to the floor and pushed them through a portal.

**A/N-**

**I do realize that every character is extremely OOC is this chapter. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Hope you liked it though. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Told you I'd update before the end of May. In case you don't know, I started a new story. It is called Arranged. Please read. Also, I have posted all the outfits in chapter 1-4 on my profile. Check them out! I don't own the mortal instruments.=This chapter is going to be in Jace's POV. It will probably be a while before I you hear from Clary again. This chapter's song is Santeria by Sublime.**

**Chapter 5-**

Santeria

Jace was falling, falling through open space of colors. He was so focused on the swirling colors that he almost didn't notice that they had begun to form a scene. Almost. At the last moment he moved his body just enough so that he was able to land on his feet, only to be crushed by Izzy and Alec.

"Alec, I know you like my body but I would prefer if you didn't try to molest me," said Jace with a smirk. A very embarrassed Alec jumped off him as fast as he possibly could.

"I wasn't trying to molest you… I was…umm…," stuttered Alec.

"Dude, I was joking."

They looked at their surroundings. They were outside a small book shop called Garraway's Books. A small sign in the window told them that it sold used and new books. As well as being closed on Sunday's. "Well," said Isabelle, "Dorothea did tell use to talk to Luke Garraway. This looks like it must be his store."

"Yes, but how some mundie would know about Valentine?" asked Alec.

"Easy," said a deep voice behind them, "He's not a Mundie." We turn around to see a tall man with light brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He was also a werewolf.

"Am we right to assume that you are Luke Garraway?" said Izzy.

"Of course, I assume that your Maryse's daughter?" he said nodding towards Isabelle. "You on the must be… umm… Alex?"

"I go bye Alec actually."

"Well either way I haven't seen you since before the uprising, but I guessing you're not here to talk about that."

"We were actually wondering what you could tell us about Clarissa," said Jace.

"How do you know that name?" he said. His jaw had tightened and his eyes grew cold.

"A little bird told me," Jace replied.

Luke looked around before ushering them inside. "You better come in. Not wise to talk about these things out in the open." They were lead to the back of the bookstore there he unlocked a door. This lead to an apartment. He then turned to use and said, "I don't know how you know that name, but I doubt you know who I really am."

"And why do you say that?" asked Isabelle.

"Because according to the clave I am died, but they seem to have gotten quite a few things wrong. Since you here I assume you know Jocelyn is alive, or at least was?" said Luke.

"Yes we do. We also know that she and her daughter Clarissa were taken."

"But if you don't know who took her then you are just a gullible as the rest of the clave. As if he really would have killed himself. Nope he threw Michael and his son in the fire instead."

"Michael who?" asked Isabelle.

"Wayl-" He was cut off by a loud knocking. "You three go hid." Jace, Alec, and Izzy did this without question. Luke opened the door to reveal to men. "Panghorn. **(Is that the right name?) **Blackwell."

"Hello Lucian," said the one who he had referred to as Blackwell. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Well obviously since you're here talking to me you know that I am not dead."

"Yes, let's get to the point, where's the mortal cup?" Blackwell replied.

"I have no idea. However the clave says Valentine destroyed it so you might want to talk to them."

"You know as well as I do that that whore, Jocelyn, ran off with it."

"Well, first Jocelyn is not a whore, your only saying that because she wouldn't even think of sleeping with you. Second, if she did take the cup, then she didn't tell me where she put it."

"You know he would trade her for the cup," said Panghorn, "She'd be delivered right to your door."

"Yes, but as I already said I don't know where it is."

"Not even gonna ask how she's doing? No? I'll tell you anyway, she's still unconscious. The little girl, on the other hand, is wide awake," said Blackwell. Luke's jaw tightened, "I seems we struck a nerve. Lucian cares for the little girl." With that Luke punched Blackwell in the jaw, knocking him out. He then did the same to Panghorn. He lifted the bodies and dragged them outside, where he threw them in dumpster.

**Well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. Please review. I need feedback! I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! I know it's been a month and six days, but before you throw rotten fruit at me let me remind you that the new chapter is here. Even if it is short. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed (18 people), subscribed (25 people), or favorited (25 people), it means a lot to me. Keep it up people. I will also be updating Arranged soon, as well as starting a crossover between MI and Gallagher Girls. So check those out. **

**I don't own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does. **

**This chapter's song is ****Believe ****by Yellowcard. **

"_Not even gonna ask how she's doing? No? I'll tell you anyway, she's still unconscious. The little girl, on the other hand, is wide awake," said Blackwell. Luke's jaw tightened, "It seems we struck a nerve. Lucian cares for the little girl." With that Luke punched Blackwell in the jaw, knocking him out. He then did the same to Pangborn. He lifted the bodies and dragged them outside, where he threw them in dumpster._

**Chapter 6-**

Believe

"So we just need to rescue Clarissa and Jocelyn, kill Valentine, and find the mortal cup. We should be done by lunch," said a sarcastic Jace. They had been sitting in Luke's living room for the last hour trying to make a plan. Jace was about ready to punch a hole through the wall. _Why are we just sitting here, _he thought, _my Clarissa is in danger. _

"You are not helping Jace," stated an annoyed Isabelle.

"Let's just make a plan and go with it. I know a warlock that should be able to track her then we can go from there," said Luke.

"That could work," said Alec. With that the four of them stood up, grab their weapons and walked out the door.

Jace was first out. However he abruptly stopped when he was a dark shape in Luke's flower beds. He imminently pounced on top of the thing, only to find a boy with dark hair, brown eyes, and dorky glasses. "Put me down, put me down , put me down," screamed the boy.

Jace took his seraph blade out of his belt and held it to the boy's neck. "Who are you, and why were you in the flowers?" asked he asked.

"Jace, put Simon down," said Luke. Jace dropped the boy- Simon- on the ground, but continued to point the knife at him. "Simon," said Luke, "why were you in my flowers?"

"I was looking for Clary—"

"You thought Clary was hiding in the flowers?" interrupted Jace.

"No! She's been missing and I know she doesn't have a sick aunt in the country," said Simon as he picked himself off the ground. "Also I heard the majority of your conversation so I know you guys are looking for her too. Although how the dyed blonde want-a-be Goth here knows Clary is beyond me."

"Dressing is also obviously beyond you, mundane," said Jace looking pointedly at Simon's gamer T-shirt and awkwardly fitting jeans. "And for the record I am naturally blonde."

"Shut up Jace, we have to get going, now," said Isabelle. "We'll bring the mundane along if we have too."

With that, Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Luke, and Simon haled a taxi. Luke gave the driver the address. For the rest of the drive the group sat their watching Jace shot daggers at Simon; while Simon attempted to flirt with Isabelle. Attempted being the keyword; he said something along the lines of "Ya…ya..h..hair…pretttty."

The taxi pulled to a stop outside of a large building. Luke handed a ten to the driver as we got out. "I believe its number three," said Luke. The group began looking for apartment number three.

"I'm gonna guess this is the warlock's flat," said Isabelle. The door to apartment number three was painted neon green with multi colored sparkles everywhere. _Ya think, _thought Jace. Before he walked up and knocked on the door.

**AN-**

**I'm sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer, and better. **

**I'm looking for a beta for this story, so tell me if you're interested. **

**How much Malec do you guys want next chapter? How much Simabelle? Do you want to hear from Clary? When should Maia come in? I need to know these things. So . . . REVIEW!**

**~ELM**

**PS. Please REVIEW! I would love to have 25 reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry that I have been updating for a really long time. I got caught up in life. So…**

**ALTURNATE CITY OF BONES- Now on hiatus I will try to finish at some point.**

**ARRANGED- Also on hiatus, will try to finish.**

**CATCHING JACE- I don't really know where to go with this story. However, if I get a good idea I will finish it. **

**I kinda want to start a new story for Percy Jackson (I resently became re-obsessed with this series). So look for that if it does happen.**

**~ELM**


	8. Adoption AN

**A/N-**

** Wow, you guys must hate me for not updating. I've had some things happen that I really didn't plan on, because of this, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story. It will be up for adoption. PM me or review if you would like to finish it. I will wait two weeks before deciding who gets the story. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but it's just too much for me right now. **

**~ELM**


	9. Adoption AN 2

**A/N-**

** I've had quite a few people ask me who adopted this story. So far no one has offered. I am still accepting offers if anyone would like to continue this story. So please either PM me or review if you would like to finish it. **

**~ELM**


End file.
